Dropped Knife, Open Arms
by Dark Glass01
Summary: After a "conversation" with Lichtenstein, Belarus discovers she's been going about trying to get Russia to accept her in the completely wrong way, taking the girl's "advice"... with an insane twist of her own. Of course, this leads to a whole new series of issues for the Rus family... Implied Rusincest, RussiaxBelarus. Happy (?) ending. Threeshot or Fourshot.
1. Part the First

**Author Notes: Alright, I REALLY shouldn't be sinking myself this deep into the so many stories, but when this idea popped into my head, I just had to write it. Thankfully, I've actually got a defined limit for this one.**

**I do not own Hetalia. Though, if they're willing to sell the rights for cheap, I may just buy it.**

**Part The First: Never talk to Strangers**

In a lot of ways, Russia and Switzerland could see eye to eye.

It wasn't as if Vash wanted to be freindswith him, not in a thousand years. Everybody knew that being "friends" with that man was something akin to voluntary slavery, constantly walking on eggshells to make sure everything you did pleased him. However, it was harder to find too more alike nations in the world; both had a great respect for power and control, where relatively isolationist, constantly dealing with the hardships of nature, and where somewhat disappointed by the international community. Thus, it only made sense for the two to be meeting today; Germany being kind enough to play host so neither of them felt threatened, and work out a few agreements.

So, Switzerland found himself standing outside a cafe in Berlin, his revolver hanging comfortably at his hip, tapping his foot impatiently as he mumbled to himself, constantly looking down at his super-accurate, self-made watch.

"Russia, you are four minutes and forty-six seconds late," he mumbled to himself as he looked back out to the streets; scanning for the towering, white-haired goliath that would have stood out like a sore thumb in the midday crowd. However, all he could see where the German people, going about their everyday business.

It took him exactly three minutes and seven second of impatient waiting before he saw Russia turn a corner... though he wasn't so much walking as he was running, looking back with a pale shade of horror on his face. _What the..._ Switzerland couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and feel vaguely queasy at the sight of the mighty Russian Federation flying like a frightened cat... had Mongolia suddenly regained his strength and gone on another rampage?

"Big Bruder," he felt his sleeve get pulled tight as the small body clung to him, tiny voice totally trusting. "Why is Mr. Russia running like that?"

That's when Switzerland, mind distracted by his annoyance, suddenly remembered the girl standing next to him, gentle pink dress a stark contrast to his pine green military uniform. "I... I'm not sure Lily." His voice shook slightly as he waited for some sort of abomination to round the corner, the natives suddenly taking notice and scattering, frightened. He could feel Lichtenstein shake at his answer, taking on the feelings of her protector, the tenstion thickening...

Then, he saw her, her dull blonde hair fluttering through the air as she charged forward with almost supernatural speed, a sharp knife glittering in her hand, eyes glazed over murderously. "Come back, Big Brother!" She called out in something that was half sweet and half crazy. "You can't deny the power of love!" Of course, it appeared like Russia was trying his best, strong leg muscles pumping as he propelled himself forward, swinging as arm around Switzerland as he turned, dragging the nation forcefully with his meeting partner towards the cafe.

"A thousand pardons, comrade," Russia's voice seemed extremely on edge as he took Switzerland through the door, immediately piling several tables and chairs to brace it, much to the confusion and displeasure of some of the dinners. "But ve are safe now. My sister is not nearly strong enough to move all of this." OF course, Switzerland still was too shocked to register much of this, his face stuck in a rather dumb look, though instinctively he had his gun pointed at Russia's temple, finger to the trigger.

Outside, of course, Lichtenstein was even more confused, shrinking in on herself as she was abandoned out in the cold, the echo of the slamming door and the clattering of fleeing feet on pavement echoing away as she stood alone, the malicious knife-weilder slowly approaching in a purposeful, stalking manner, the air suddenly growing chilled in her presence as she ran her tounge over her lips.

"Little girl," her voice was slightly less insane, now, but clearly threatening, the crisp, clean look of her pinafored dress almost eerie. "I suggest you move, or I might think you're trying to keep me and Big Brother apart... and things getting between our love tend to... disappear." Lily looked absolutely mortified now, slowly backing away but each step being matched by her pursuer, the little girl eventually tripping and falling back onto the concrete, tears starting fall from her eyes as she silently cried out for her Switzerland to come and save her, the fear filling her heart almost identical to that which she'd experienced on that rainy night, so long ago... the fear of death.

"Please," she managed to squeak out, "Dun't hurt me, please. I'm... I'm." she tried to get out another word through her sobs, covering her eyes for the inevitable slash.

**-Hetalia!-**

"You idiot!" Switzerland shouted angrily at Russia, his gun still trained at the massive nation's vitals. "You left Lily out their all alone, defenseless, with that... that murderer!" The rage in is voice was only matched by his fear as he struggled to get out of Russia's iron grip on his shoulder, the café staff and customers having long since taken cover behind the counters and remaining tables.

"успокаивать, little man." Russia tried to reason with him, though his voice and still intense stare made it feel like he was threatening the Swiss. "That girl out there is looking for me, not her. If she's not standing in Natalia's way, she won't die, da?" Of course, Switzerland wasn't willing to accept that statement, constantly trying to tug his body back against the unstoppable force.

"You godless commie bastard," Switzerland was pushing forcefully with his free arm against Russia's chest, but seemingly in vain, as the great man didn't seem to be feeling a thing. "My sister needs me. Maybe if you'd managed to be a better brother to yours, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't blame me for that," Russia's eyes showed a slight hint of anger as the old memory was pulled up, a dark aura seeming to form around him. "Maybe if you silly capitalist swine hadn't been so intent on ripping us apart,"

"That's not the point,"

"It is to me,"

The exchange between the two just kept growing great and greater, Russia gripping tighter as Switzerland used every ounce of his strength and skill to try to get out, even pumping a three-shot triangle into Russia's stomach, though it didn't even seem to faze him." However, after a few minutes, Russia stopped, Switzerland tossing himself across the room as Russia's death grip suddenly disappeared, his face smacking right into one of the walls, causing the blood to slowly seep out.

"Belarus... she isn't scratching at the door." He sounded quite surprised, walking over and pressing himself to the surface, just to be sure. "And she isn't breaking the windows either..." While his face lit up a little, it actually gave him an even scarier appearance, though Switzerland was more distracted with trying to find the rear exit. "Vhat is she planning?" he mused, still afraid.

**-Hetalia!-**

"Big Bruder, help me!" Lichtenstein managed to call out with what felt like might have been her final breath, Belarus's presence towering over her. Every muscle in her body was tight, curled in in a fetal position as she cried... but, every moment that the pain might have come, it didn't, the older girl slowly lowering herself closer, closer, a rough hand running down her face and slowly, against the tiny nation's struggles, prying open a single eye, forcing Lily to look at her face.

"You... your Big Brother would come for you?" She asked, her eyes still crazy but less murderous, the knife, thankfully, nowhere in sight, voice deep and difficult to understand, but intruged.

For a brief moment, Lichtenstein could do little but continue to cower, but she managed to get her tounge to form one simple word, steeling herself with a fantasy of Switzerland flying out the widow right now, heroically kicking the girl off her and carrying her home, cradled in his arms. "Yes."

"Why?" It sounded like the woman was questioning her, voice uncaring, though her fingers were soon wrapped loosely around her neck as a sign of her power, cold as ice on her vulnerable flesh.

"Well," her brain rushed, trying to save herself, to satisfy the beast before her. For a few seconds she stood silent, caught like a deer in the headlights, before everything just came flooding out. "Because Big Burder loves me and I love him back. He knows I think he's important because I'll do anything he asks me to, and I know he cares because he's willing to take care of things for me. I know him, everything he wants, loves, hates, and give him them, and he to me. He's saved me so many times, and I... I can't imagine ever living without him. Its because I'm his, his, his." she kept repeating that over and over again, mind on a broken record as Belarus's eyes grew cold and dark, mulling it over.

"What he wants..." Belarus mused that for a moment, before she was suddenly interrupted by the noise of smashing glass, the shards flying out into the streets as an extremely pissed Switzerland drew a bead on her, kicking her back with a solid blow and leaning protectively over Lichtenstein, gently wrapping one arm around her as she pulled into him, hiding her face in his chest, his other hand keeping a bead on the eastern nation.

"Get out!" He ordered, turning the chamber on his revolver. "I said, get out!" The look on his face was completely serious, the wetness of Lichtenstein's tears slowly seeping through his uniform.

Then, something clicking in side Belarus's mind, her eyes suddenly flying open as the idea connected. "Yes," she said, sounding suddenly lusid. "I have something I need to prepare at my house." She seemed to be talking more to herself than anyone else, dropping the knife as she stook slow, akward steps away, chuckling to herself for no apparent reason. _What Big Brother wants... what Big Brother wants..._

"Shsh, Shsh," Switzerland tried to calm down his baby sister, running his free arm up and through her hair as she continued to weep, pressing against him as hard as she could. "It's ok, you're safe now." Little lily was shaking uncontrollably, trying her best to pull herself together, as he gently hoisted her up, bearing her weight as he began a walk to find the nearest train home.

"Big.. Bruder... it... was... so... scary." She managed to get out one word at a time between sobs, arms wrapping around his neck and fingers vicegrips on his cloths.

Switzerland smiled slightly for the first time all day, continuing to pet her as the wandered out of sight of the cafe. "It's all over now." he comforted her.

Of course, that left a lonely Russia, suddenly surrounded by the approaching German police, and a number of cowering patrons, making sure Natalia was out of his visual range before coming out, taking a small swing of vodka from his flask as he stared down the police.

Germany had been through this before; he'd understand.

**-Hetalia!-**

**Author Note: Next Chapter: Belarus tries out her new tactic to win Russia! Russia learns exactly how to gip the German legal system! Ukraine fills out some paperwork! **


	2. Part the Second

**Author Note:** **D flat**

**Part The Second**: **In which Belarus has a carrot, Russia has a stick, and Ukraine is confused.**

"So," Germany started across the table from the Motherland, fingers steepled in front of his face. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Russia looked onto his fellow nation with a rather dumb smile on his face, still a bit pipped from the two flasks of Vodka he managed to gulp down before the meeting and acting like nothing was really the matter. "You know it is Ludvig." He chuckled slightly to himself at the memory of his reaction. "I was mearly acting in self-defense from my crazy sister. I'm sure witnesses can verify she was there."

"Be that as it may," Germany stayed true and stern as he flipped through the papers on his desk, placing a finger down to follow him as he read through. "Two broken windows, 12 broken tables, 5 broken chairs, five injured and a near fatal heart attack. I do not know how things are done at your house." He paused to clear his throat, sharply gazing straight into Russia's eyes. "But here such behavior simply isn't tolerated. I'm not going to jeopardize my standing with the Minister just because you can't control yourself."

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Russia still didn't look nervous at all. In fact, he looked downright delighted, slamming his hands down onto the table. "Well," His voice grew dark despite his appearance. "I'm sorry you feel that way. No hard feelings?" He placed his heavy hand on Germany's shoulders, pressing down enough to cause Germany to grit his teeth

_HE's just trying to intimidate you. Don't give him that luxury. _Germany fought under the power, eyes scowling at the still childish grin on Russia's face, his own fingers tightening into a fist. "No, Russia. I suppose not." he forced an awkward grin, speaking between his teeth. "Now, as for the matter of reparations."

"I'm so glad I'll get to spend time here with my good friend Prussia," Russia interrupted him, pushing down just a bit harder. "It's been so long since we last spoke; I'm sure he has plenty of interesting things to tell me about you."

A few minutes later, Ivan was happily standing outside the police station, with the same silly grin on his face, adjusting his scarf while Germany sulked bitterly on his desk, face planted on the surface. "Why do I let him do these things to me?" He groaned to himself, hitting himself on the back of the head... only to find he had a pipe in his hand.

"Wait!" His head shot up, face struck with fright. "Where is Herr Schtick?"

**-Hetalia!-**

"Have you completely lost your mind!?" Belarus's boss screamed at her from over the phone. "You'll get us all killed."

"No sir," Natalia kept her voice calm and serious, which she actually could do quite well, when she wasn't in stalker mode. "I assure you, what I say is completely true. Poland is preparing for an invasion even as we speak. He told me himself."

"Since when have you been on speaking terms with him?"

"Since I passed through on my way to Germany," she asserted, being very careful not to sound too angry at this delay. "Now, do as I say and mobilize our entire armed force for the Western front. I will NOT be outdone by that pretty boy." Without further word, she slammed the old-fashioned phone back into its cradle, laying back on Russia's bed and breathing in deeply. She was enjoying this special time more than she could have possibly imagined; the musky, rank scent causing her brain to swim like an intoxicant (which, considering the amount of smoking and drinking Big Brother did, there was a distinct possibility it actually was one.) She wrapped herself up in his sheets, her body constrained by their tightness, keeping her own cloths pressed close enough that it hurt... but it was a good hurt.

_What Big Brother wants...Do anything he asks... be his. _That girl... Lichtenstein, she knew what she was talking about. Every one of the words she'd spoken rang true. It all made so much sense now... everything she loved about Brother; his strength, his willpower, his handsome appearance, his domineering nature, his rich, proud culture... all of that and more is exactly what had prevented him from sinking so low as to bow to the whims of a tiny, young nation like herself. Marriage implied equality, compromising himself; something such a wonderful man should never have to do.

As she continued to sink deeper and deeper into the state, she stuck her head beneath his pillow, feeling the cold mattress slowly warm beneath her, the sound of a snowstorm providing the perfect accompaniment. She'd spent her life living off Brother Ivan's leavings; dressing herself in his gifts, digging through his garbage, entertaining herself with his hobbies and life, him providing all the support and power her people had needed for so long. And she'd thought union was her choice... she chuckled at her own foolishness, looking into the darkness. No, there was another way to become one with Him, a way Brother could never refuse. She rolled back and forth in the bed, covering herself in his essence, trying her best to feel as close to him as possible

She was interrupted by an all too familiar bouncing sound from the hallway, mentally cursing as she froze in place. "Brother Russia!" The voice sounded extremely happy as the bouncing drew closer and closer. "Are you there? My boss gave me permission to come and see you today!" Quickly, Natalia tried to twist herself free from her bindings, although the bed looked extremely disheveled by the time she got out, the young woman trying to sit as normal as possible as the door swung open, Ukraine steeping in with a basket in one hand and a wave in the other. "Brother Russia!" She called again, her eyes closed, before she opened them after not receiving and answer, looking a bit confused as she glanced over to see Belarus sitting on Ivan's bed, hands folded in her lap, whistling "Carrots and Sticks".

"Little Sister?" Ukraine asked, looking at her curiously. "Do you know where Russia is? I wanted to surprise him today." Of course, she couldnt' help but look more and more concerned at her younger sibling; the very fact that she was in Russia's room, and not doing anything even remotely obsessive, was literally the last thing she'd ever expect her to do.

Of course, Belarus wasn't thinking that way, a forced disintrest on her face as she struggled not to wander over to the dresser, or the computer, or that wonderful, wonderful closet where he kept his favorite uniforms... "Big Brother had a meeting with Switzerland today," she sighed. "He shouldn't be home for a few more hours."

"Oh," A tear started to form in Ukraine's eye, Belarus rolling her eyes at the crybaby. "Well, what are you doing here then?" Of she drew the tear back and, with a knowing look, settled herself in next to her sister, Belarus scooting away.

"That's none of your concern, now go away." Belarus directed the warning with harsh eyes, Ukraine shying off at the pressure, though still looking rather confused.

"Alright," she gave her sister a little more space, but reached into her basket as she backed away from the door, pulling out a long orange vegetable and tossing it gently in Belarus's lap. "But if you see Russia, could you give this to him and tell him to meet me in my old guest room? I just need to fill out so visitor documents first and ... it's a really good carrot." She finished before leaving, followed by the trademark sound of her bouncing melons.

"A carrot?" Belarus picked up and examined it before, for some reason, she decided to take a nibble off the end.

**-Hetalia!-**

Russia walked in through the great front doors of his home, brushing the snow that had built up on his shoulders during the trip onto what he hoped would be the floor, but actually ended up being Estonia's head as he tried to take his coat, causing the tiny nation to make a small shreik of indignation.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Russia reached over to give the child and apology pat, but he was already going to clean himself off, bless his heart. So, instead, The Russian Federation decided, after a long day of traveling, to go relax in his room, singing to himself along the way.

"Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pechka, Light my heart." His voice was cheery as he reached for his doorknob, the slight shivers from the cold fading as he thought of popping open another flask and challenging one of the government figures to a nice round of chess. Of course, when he stepped into his sanctuary, his face suddenly went flush, eyes wide and shaking before they settled on something he'd hope he'd never have to see; at least for the rest of the day.

But, sure as he day was long, he found Natalia sprawled out on his bed... or more accurately, scrunched up. As opposed to her ordinary dress, she had donned one of his old uniforms, the fabric hanging loose and shapeless over her tiny frame, giving her the illusion that she was smaller than she actually was. Slowly, she was turning her face to his; no insanity in her eyes, not a cool rationality, but the general, admiring look she'd given him when she'd first tried to move back into the Soviet Union, eyes sparkling invitingly. THe sheets on is bed had been tossed this way and that, but cradled between the mass was something that brought back old memories; his red phone, his connection to only two places; Washington DC and the Russian Military's High Command. Among the sheets, he noticed one other thing; the Belarusian flag, spread out openly before him, right behind the phone. He tried to say something, but the sound caught in his throat as he stared down at Belarus, the girl, turning in the bed so she lay on her belly, propping up her face with her elbows and looking straight into his eyes. So there... _so vulnerable_, his darker personality pushed forward, forcing him to shake it away.

Still, despite the silence between them, she didn't say a word... and she certainly wasn't chanting, which was a plus. So, they just stood there in silence, Belarus admiring her Brother's frame and unwillingness to back down, while Russia tried to puzzle out what exactly was going on.

Eventually, though, he did manage to gather himself, steeling up with one more shot of liquid courage as he placed his hands on his hips. "Natalia," he glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Brother," it was clear she was trying to subdue the tell-tale roughness in her voice, but it wasn't enough to really call it soft. "I'm... I'm here to apologize." Russia could feel his jaw almost drop at that, his sister slowly shifting herself so she was laying on her side, the folds of the oversized long jacket falling over her side curves by hiding her frontal shape. "I realize now that I've been going about this all the wrong way..." she scooted a little closer, curling her free hand to her chest. "I'm... I'm sorry for all the troubles I've caused you over the years. The mighty Russian Empire shouldn't have to suffer for the ego of tiny, poor Belarus." Russia could swear he could see tears starting to come up in his tough sister's eyes, and found himself drawn closer, a single step, drawn my some unknown feeling.

"Natalia, I..." he wanted to say something, but he wasn't quite sure what, still somewhat wary that this was all a trap, and that any moment now she'd pull out her knife from the folds of his coat and try to pin him, the obsession creeping back into her eyes. That was before, though, he caught sight of the light from his lamp glinting off steel; her favorite knife was right there, on his dresser, far away. _What in Siberia is going on here?_ he tried to wrap himself around the fact. "You left your knife." Was the best way he could finish the sentence.

Then, the smile formed on her lips; genuine, unafraid. "Yes Big Brother, I don't have a thing to defend myself with." She gestured across her body to make the point. "I'm merely a powerless minor nation , fertile, backward, and without allies." Her hand moved to the phone, tapping the receiver lovingly. "My entire military has moved to the West... our border completely defenseless, dear brother." Russia couldn't help but feel... strangely empowered by those words, old thoughts creeping up as he started to understand, a thin line of drool forming at the thought of his first expansionist action in decades.

"That sounds... nice," he told her, voice shaking for an entirely different reason then before, modern mind trying to crush his Soviet and Czarist urges... with little success. "That pleases me."

"I thought it might." She lifted the receiver on the phone before putting it back, the fixture making a pleasant dinging noise. "Brother Ivan... ." She sounded almost like a little whine there, Russia taking another step, another step. _It would be so easy. Storm the borders, launch a missile... she'd be yours. _His tounge came out and licked his lips as he listened to her, feeling the rush of power and control coming to him. "Do whatever you'd like. I only want to make you happy." She slid up to a sitting position, draping herself over Brother once he got close enough, Russia's mighty arm holding her hostage as he reached for the phone, face confident and clear.

After a few soft rings, he heard the voice on the other end. "Russian High Command, sir. What are your orders."

Ivan paused for a second, part of his mind still protesting, but he shut that aside, a dark shadow falling over the room as he took on a sadistic face, Belarus clinging to him for warmth, shaking under the raw power his aura exerted on her and the excitement of the words which were to come.

"Belarus is to become one with Russia," her heart jumped at the way he said it, authoritative, decisive, leaving no room for disagreement. "I want our men across the border in no more then three hours."

"But..." the voice from the other end shook with hesitance.

"No buts!" Russia crisply responded. "That nation is to be under our control, entirely, NOW." Giving no option for rebuttal he slammed the receiver back down, turning to his sister and giving her a curt nod, the wicked look still covering his face. "It's going to happen." He told her, sounding much more brotherly, the girl curling up in his arms as she opened himself to his embrace, feeling, for the first time in over twenty years, truly happy.

"Thank you, Big Brother." She looked up, eyes swelling with tears of joy. "You've made me the happiest country on earth. I'm yours... I'm yours... I'm yours." Her voice slowly grew garbled as she buried herself in his burly chest, Russia leaning in and planting a forceful kiss on the top of her head, enveloping her in his superior presence.

"You will be." He promised her, feeling an odd mixture of pride, ruthlessness, and compassion. "You'll me mine... till death do us part." His hand ran down her back , keeping her firmly in position, feeling her chin slid up as she looked up at him, tears gleaming like ice crystals in the light.

"Big Brother, what do you want me to do nex..." she asked, still choked by happiness. "What is this long, hard thing?"

Russia laughed at her, shifting her face back down. "That's Germany's stick. I must have accidentally picked it up instead of my pipe when I was visiting him today. Now," His smile was softer now. "Have you ever been assaulted by a Russian missile before?"

"No..." her voice faltered a bit, though she stayed where she'd been put. "How does it feel?"

His smile turned wicked again as he gently ran a hand down her back. "I'll show you soon enough." He promised her, before gently setting her to the side and standing up, yanking the Belarusen flag from the bed, gripping it hard in both of his hands.

Those luxurious minutes of watching the Russia she belonged to rip her flag to shreds was more magical than any wedding ceremony she could imagine.

**Author Notes Post-script: Didn't I say this would be insane?**

Next Chapter: The World Notices the invasion! Turkey pays Ukraine and Poland a visit! And Russia Explains himself!


End file.
